Havoc Gear
The Havoc Gear is a bipedal, humanoid, remotely controlled robot under the control of Alexi Terrosky. It serves as a Mask proxy that defends the citizens of Silver City, Pennsylvania. The Gear runs on two technologies Ides Enterprises refuses to release to the public: Quantum Broadcasting and Neural-Rerouting. History After Terrosky's extensive soul-searching period, he decided to use his assets for the benefit of people. He began buying up proprietary technology and withholding it from the public. He knew that as just a human he didn't have the same advantage Augs had as Masks. So he set out to build a proxy through which he could fight. Using his private tech, he constructed the Uplink at the bottom of the Ides Building from which he could project his consciousness into the machine. The first prototypes of what would become the Havoc Gear were hazardous times, and most of the robots were destroyed quite easily. It's from this time that Terrosky needed "...something that'd withstand complete Havoc. That'd go to hell and back." The first Havoc Gear was born out of years of designing and millions in Ides technology. It contained the same combat potential as a F-22 Raptor, was 7 feet tall, weighed 1.2 tons, and could withstand direct hits from armor-piercing rounds. As the years went on, the Gear underwent redesigns, bugs were worked out, and variations made. The Havoc Gear is now a dreaded foe among the toughest of Silver City's criminals, and a champion of the people. Models There are several models and variations of the Havoc Gear. Most are written about extensively. The better known ones are: *'Gear v.0' - A prototype. Thin and scarcly armored. Few armaments and low-range boosters. *'Gear v.1' - First battle-tested prototype. Heavily armored and well armed. Subject to target malfunctions. *'Havoc Gear Mark I' - The first used Havoc Gear. Computer malfunctions repaired. 7 feet tall, 1.2 tons, and heavily armored. *'Havoc Gear Mark II '- Improved on Mark I. Artilect assist. Slimmed down armor. Increased manuverability. *'Havoc Gear Mark III' - SCPD Connectivity, Comms improvment, Burst Gun capabilities, 6.5 feet tall, 1,800 pounds, Promethean Enhanced armor, onboard Artilect targeting, and redesigned flight boosters. *'Havoc Gear v.10' - The Gear currently being used. More Promethean Tech, better manuverability, greater armaments, higher booster speed/range, and more connectivity. *'Stealth Gear' - Sleek, faster Havoc Gear. Cloaking device, invisible on radar and nightvision, silent flight, and Artilect camouflage. However, it sports low armor, weaker armaments, and decreased speed. *'Long Range Gear' - A version of the Mark III with the capability of sustained flight and supersonic speeds. Used to travel across the country. *'The Dreadnaught' - A 15 foot tall, heavily armored, heavily armed super-Gear. Capable of sustaining antitank fire and limited Burst Gun fire. Limited flight and manuverability. Functions The Havoc Gear is a mindless robot without someone "piloting" it. Its brain is a computer built to hold and process a human mind. In the Gear's case, it's formatted for only Terrosky's. The Pilot enters the Uplink. *'Uplink' - A machine that transfers human consciousness from the pilot body to the Havoc Gear The first versions of the Uplink required a second person there to oversee, a post filled in by Dr. Kiin. Current versions use an onboard Artilect to monitor everything. The Uplink uses Neural-Rerouting to give the pilot control. *'Neural-Rerouting' - Process that uses Promethean Technology to change the path of the electrical pulses coming from the brain from the nervous system to that of a computer or Artilect. The Uplink machine takes over for the lower functions of the brain to keep the body of the pilot alive which is now controlled by a sophisticated Artilect. After the pilot's mind is connected to the machine, every thought that'd normally control the Pilot's body controls the Havoc Gear. In effect, it's like having a second body. No one has really seen the Uplink machine because it's under the strictest of security. The pilot's mind is transferred via Quantum Broadcasting *'Quantum Broadcasting' - Sending signals through the quantum fabric instead of the air. The signal is unhackable and, since the broadcast doesn't travel on the air, has a near infinite range.